Love and Cotton Candy
by summonedskull007
Summary: Carnivals have food, fun, adventure, humor, and maybe even love, as Yugi and the gang will soon discover.


* * *  
  
Yugi was perched on the edge of his seat, not minding if the seat belt was chafing him slightly. His hands were pressed on the van's dashboard, his spiked hair brushing against the ceiling as he craned over to marvel over the wonderful view. Tiny multi-colored dots of light glittered in their destination until Yugi's steamy breath fogged up his vision. With a quick swipe of his sleeve, he was able to continue staring.  
  
"Careful, Yuge; you might faint before we even reach the ticket booth," joked Tea, her bright eyes glinting with humor in the darkness. "You too, Joe."  
  
Joey, who pulled out his face from the window, glanced at her sheepishly. "I guess we're all excited," he admitted, brushing back his bangs.  
  
"Excited about what?" asked Ishizu behind him, blinking confusedly. "Where are we going again?"  
  
"A carnival," Tristan said, turning around. "It's a really awesome place . . . You'll see when we get there."  
  
"I don't know why I had to go!" complained Yami Bakura, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Everyone loves a carnival. I bet even you will, Yami B," concluded Mai as she flipped her mass of blonde locks.  
  
"Sure." He slumped in his seat, still frowning.  
  
Serenity plucked her hands from the glazed glass, studying the imprint of her fingers. "Oh, I just can't wait till get there!" she blustered ecstatically.  
  
"Nearly there . . ." prompted Joey, his chocolate eyes gleaming. He immediately snapped off his seat belt and hung at the edge of his seat, trembling with the thrill.  
  
"Sit, boy!" drawled Mai, who was applying an extra layer of lipstick. "Jeez, I could practically see your tail wag."  
  
"You wish!" he shot back ruefully.  
  
While they argued, Ishizu glanced intrigued, through the frosty windowpane. She stroked her golden Millenium Tauk, the necklace sending weak vibes. She closed her eyes, but saw nothing in her vision. She did feel something though. Love. Someone would find love in the new adventure that lay before them. Her eyes snapped open. Yami, who was driving, looked at her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Ishizu pretended to be mildly interested in the rumples of her robes. "Yes," she mumbled, smoothing out the ripples in the fine cotton. When he turned, she instinctively put her hand back on her Item. 'Carnival, she repeated in her mind. 'Hmmm . . .'  
  
* * *  
  
Joey drooled. There it was. It was that smell. The carnival scent. A mix of buttered popcorn, crispy cornydogs, sugary cotton candy, and delectable greasy fries. "Ahhhhhhh . . . "  
  
"Uh oh. Cleanup on Aisle Three." Mai cocked a brow at Joey.  
  
"Again with the snappy comebacks?" Joey raised his eyes to the sky. "We're not even out of the parking lot."  
  
"That just shows how smart I am," she replied smugly. "I know what you were doing while you were salivating on the poor gravel. You smelled all of those gross, fatty foods they sell there. Hah! See what a dog you are?!"  
  
"C'mon, guys," said Tristan. "Cut it off. We came here to have a good time, remember? If we wanted to see you guys complain, we could've stayed back at the Game Shop."  
  
Mai scowled, a perfect example of Yami Bakura's as she strode faster with a "Hmph!"  
  
Joey glowered. "Girls!" he whispered viscously at Yami.  
  
Mai frowned. "Boys!" she huffed angrily to Tea.  
  
Yugi handed the tickets as soon as the reached the fair grounds, to excite to even accept the stubs. He nearly plowed through the turnstile with a happy yip and started to race around like a colorful, sugar-high Chihuahua.  
  
His friends caught him, the bitter beginning dissolving between Mai and Joey as they ran with their friends, absorbing the friendly atmosphere.  
  
"Yami, look! It's a merry-go-round! Have you ever been on one of those?" Yugi asked happily.  
  
Before he could shake his head, Yugi grabbed his hand and rushed to the peculiar mortal 'merry-go-round' thing. It looked like a bejeweled, rotating gazebo with stakes driven through animals. He knew Yami Bakura would certainly enjoy it.  
  
Tall shining mirrors reflected the twinkling lights and excitement from the other games. A golden headpiece incrusted with gems sparkled with gloating pride with each glittery turn. A soft, music box symphony played as it whirred silently, glowing with utmost pride.  
  
"Whoa . . ." murmured Joey as he caught up with them. " We haven't been on one of those in ages, right Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I've missed these. "Serenity smiled warmly as moved closer to her big brother, remembering the old days.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" asked Tristan as the ride stopped and the children got off. They all scrambled atop the life-like wooden animals, admiring the texture and the hand carved beauty.  
  
"Now this is what a gal can get used to," said Mai, rubbing her hand against the sown jewels in the leather bridle of her Phoenix.  
  
Yami stooped to pet his dragon steed. "I'll bet Kaiba would've missed this," he chuckled.  
  
Yugi just laughed as he hugged the slick mahogany surface, imagining he was holding a real stallion and touching his short hairs.  
  
Ishizu and Bakura stood, clueless as they watched them croon and caress the imitation of animals.  
  
"Come on!" called Tea from her unicorn. "It's really fun! Please, join us!"  
  
Ishizu stepped up the plank with little doubt and picked a swarthy camel as Yami Bakura followed with bitter reluctance, only to find all of the animals were taken.  
  
"None for me. I guess I'll have to skip this ride," said Bakura, relieved as he hopped down.  
  
"Uh huh!" smirked Tristan evilly in his swan seat with Serenity. "There's one more left!" He pointed to a pink butterfly with a happy grin from ear to ear (if it had any).  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami Bakura tightly held onto the golden pole, his face hot with embarrassment as he clenched his teeth, the gag muffling his anguished cry. His face reddened almost as bright as the flashing lights dotting the carousel.  
  
He was straddled on to the dreadful butterfly with heavily twined ropes from the circus tent. 'Why couldn't it be a fierce rabid lion, blood thirsty vampire bat, or a rampaging crocodile? Why did it have to be a $@!&? butterfly?!' he thought as he gnashed his teeth under the cloth.  
  
The music finally began and the merry-go-round came to life. It twirled with happiness, bringing laughter and joy amongst the friends. The creatures bobbed up and down, causing almost everyone aboard adrift with dizzying pleasure.  
  
Bakura scowled with disdain and haughtiness. He glared at the smug Yami on his stupid dragon like a ^*O$% knight in shining armor for causing him to suffer through the horrible ordeal of riding the carousel Yes, the pharaoh's powers were definitely great.  
  
* * *  
  
^_^" I think I did pretty good on this one. What do you think? Don't forget reviews! Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


End file.
